A Little Death (Wemma Fanfiction)
by thatawesomefangirl
Summary: Will still can not get over the death of Finn Hudson. Emma is there for him, but with all these dilemmas can he be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

7 weeks. 7 weeks since the death of Finn Hudson. 4 weeks since my break down and

years before the pain goes away. I've tried to put up an okay smile in front of the kids, but

honestly it's not okay. Not even the comforting arms of my wife can help. Oh Emma. She's

been trying really hard to save me from this devastating position I'm in but nothing is

working. I'm supposed to be the man of the family. I'm supposed to wipe the tears from

her eyes and tell her that she will be okay with me. I'm supposed to stroke her cheek and

tell her she's the most beautiful woman ever. When was the last time I complimented her?

My wife, Emma Schuester has always been there for me, but when is it my turn? When can

I get over the death of Finn Hudson to show her I am strong? I'm not taking care of her

and more importantly I'm leaving my poor angel to take care of herself. If god gave me her

and then gave me the death of Finn which should I choose to take care of first?

Should I be the man of my lady's dreams or the caring best friend? Should I be the one who lets her know she's

safe or the one she should keep safe? All my worries. All my thoughts have been interrupted

when I heard an angel-like voice.

"Will, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

Now this was a teensy bit peculiar.

Will welcomed me home with a big

hug and a smile brighter than the sun.

This morning we were just discussing

on how to stop him from crying. I

didn't know a change can happen this

fast. But the thing is no change did

happen. He may be smiling like a

ninny, but I could see the pain in his

eyes. That sad little pain that didn't

get over the death. I offered that we

go to bed right away. That was the

only place I can get him to speak the

truth. I did my evening routine and

went straight to the comforting arms

of my husband. I couldn't confront

him right away so I let him doll me out.

Will kissed my cheek and stroked my

hair. His touch felt as heaven

lightening up on me. So soft so

soothing how I could wish it would

last forever. Years ago I dreamed

of Will Schuester being mine. Him

being the Brad Pitt to my Angelina

Jolie. Now he's mine and I couldn't let

him suffer. He doesn't deserve to

suffer. I'm a guidance counselor, but

more importantly I'm his wife. He

needs help and I will help him.

"Listen Will. You don't fool me. You think smiling through the pain will help you but it won't. Talk to me about it. Consult me. Ill protect and ill save you. I'm always here for you."

After that moment came a silence.

He kept on his poker face. Saying no

word. I couldn't read his expressions

and god knows what he was thinking.

"I love you Emma" Will croaked.

Then the unexpected happened. He

got up and left. I could hear his

footsteps going out the door. The

sound of the closing. It was his act

of pain. I quickly got out of bed and

grabbed my coat. For I knew if I left

him alone he would join Finn in the

world of the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV

I ran through the door as quickly as possible. Every second I wasted meant that

something might've happened to Will. I couldn't afford to think like that. I couldn't lose him.

No I couldn't.

_2 hours later_

After searching the whole town I couldn't find Will. He was not on the streets. He was not in

any shop or bar. I collapsed on the ground and did something I imagined that I would never

do.

"Please Finn. If you're up there and if you love us. Please help me find him. Make sure he's okay. I need to ask you for this favor. I know you're watching over us. Just help us. Shine your light towards our exit from this horrible path. Please Finn. Please."

I said it all out loud. Every word of it. I knew deep down in my heart that I wasn't speaking to

this sky or to god. I was speaking to Finn Hudson. Our quarterback. He was going to help

me find Will and restore him back to that gleeful music teacher.

Will's POV

I was already out of Lima. Out of the place that broke my heart. No more singing kids. No

more dead best friends and no more... Emma. I needed a break from everything for a while

they can find a replacement. She can find a replacement. I'm sure that by now she's talking

with that Carl guy. All about dental hygiene and how I'm an emotional idiot. I didn't leave her

because I didn't love her. I left because I didn't want her to see me like this. She'll always

be the love of my life but I needed to leave her... at least for now. I can't think about Finn

and her face brings me back to those memories. To all that joy that isn't there anymore. To

a far far away place.

Emma's POV.

He still didn't show up, but I can't lose hope. It's Will I'm talking about. That amazing man

that slightly looks like Justin Timberlake. I smiled thinking about him. My love her him is

stronger than any other.

BEEEEEEEEEP.

I picked up my phone thinking it was Will, but I was wrong.

"Mrs. Schuester, I would like to inform you that your husband had been in a car accident. Please report to the Lima Ohio Hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

I didn't even think twice and drove to the hospital. My dear Will got in a car accident. If

everything wasn't fine he could end up in a wheelchair...or NO! No I won't let it get there.

When I arrived I ran through the door. All that energy and pain. I NEEDED TO SEE WILL!

"Excuse me nurse? My name is Emma Schuester. My husband was found in a car accident. Is there any way I can see him?"

The lady nodded and told me to go to room 312. I raced past all the doors and found myself

and standing on the edge of my husband's possible doom. Was he okay? Or was he not.

I took a deep breathe and opened the door. There on the bed laid a near-to- death Will. All

the wires were around him and he was unconscious . Unconscious Will was not a sight

I wanted to see. I sat on the edge of his bed squeezing his hand. He looked peaceful. Almost

okay I guess. I wish when he woke up he would look the same. He was going to wake up. I

knew he was. Finn wasn't going to let him join the dead. Finn is his protector now like Will

was his. So protect him Finn. Save my husband. Save his precious life.

In Will's so called dream

Was I dead? No I wasn't this was McKinley. I was standing in the auditorium. Next to the

stage. There I heard noises coming. I opened the curtain and saw Rachel, but Rachel wasn't

alone. There stood a young Finn. Half-smiling and hugging Rachel. Was this a flashback

to my dream that was once a reality? Was this here to haunt me? But I couldn't control

this. Saving my time to work with these two was needed. I needed them to sing

"Don't Stop Believing" one last time and so they did. Two angels and their voices in

perfect harmony. I was back at their sophomore year. It was the beginning of the end. Not

wanting to go back I stayed and enjoyed my dream.

Emma's POV

It's been a day since Will's accident. I didn't eat nor did I sleep. My husband was

unconscious. He wasn't awake and he wasn't with me. I would be okay if 3 hours passed

but no. A full 24 hours of his sleep and my suffering. I was still holding his hand.

Mine was getting numb but that didn't matter. All that mattered is he was still living.

6 hours later

"Mrs Schuester?" The doctor said.

I quickly turned around so I can face the man. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your husband has a 15% chance of making it."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

No no. This couldn't have been happening. Will was going to live. The doctor is talking

crap. My husband is going to live and I am going to continue being Mrs Schuester. I laid

down beside will. I spat on the rules. I needed to be next to my husband. He felt so warm.

Like nothing happened. Maybe the doctors wanted to scare me. Maybe they thought the

love of the wife is the cure. Well at least it's a cure in my world. I kissed Will's forehead and

slowly drifted away into a sleep. A sleep in the hospital.

8 hours later

I woke up alone. No Will beside me. He was gone. I felt like his presence was still in the

room, but he wasn't. I got up layered out my skirt and calmly walked out of the room. No

panic just calm and casual. I waved to the nearest nurse and they came by me.

"I would like to know where my husband is. His name is Will Schuester."

"Oh he is having surgery on his leg right now. Nothing too serious, but he's not in a good condition himself."

"Oh. Is there an estimated time to when the surgery is going to end?"

The nurse shook her head and walked away.

Hours past until they finally brought Will back to his room. Nothing was different. Same state

Same Will. Not wanting to bother him I sat away from the bed until I heard a noise.

"Ee...mmma. Emmmmmmmmaaaa."

I heard my name, but I recognized that voice. It was so clear to me about who that was. I

walked closer and closer until I saw him. Ken Tanaka was at the door watching me cry over my husband.

Will's POV

Even though I couldn't open my eyes quite yet I heard Emma's voice. Yet it was quite

different. Harsh and cold instead of soft and sweet. Then I heard another voice yelling back

at her. I couldn't let someone yell at my Emma. Determined to open my shut eyes I kept

on trying. They remained shut and the voices kept getting louder and louder.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's POV

No physical activities. For me that's okay, but for Will. He lived his whole life on singing and

dancing, but the doctor did say he might dance again. We just needed to get him to do

the correct treatment and everything will be fine. Now my soul can rest. Thank you Finn.

Will's POV

How can Emma be so calm? If I can't dance I lost a career. I can't choreograph routines

and that might lead the kids to constant loses. Oh dear lord and if Sue finds out. She's

going to fire me in two seconds. I'm determined to dance again. After all. LETS DO SOME

STARKID Y'ALL.

To dance again!  
Ive been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears  
Its lovely swaying, and the musics playing  
So come on! Lets dance again!

Emma's POV {8 days later. }

"Come on Will. You could do it. Just 4 more push ups and we are done for the day."

It's hard watching him struggle, but more importantly it's hard to push him to struggle. There

was just one up in all this drama. He seems to have forgotten about Finn. No more tears and

no more speeches. Maybe Finn did actually hear me. Maybe he erased the painful memory

out of Will's head. Finn Hudson really was our guardian angel.

"Two more Will! Two more! If you do these two without whining expect kids from me"

"Wait what" yelled Will from the top of his lungs.

I slapped my forehead "God dammit how stupid of me. I meant a kiss."

Will just smirked and said "But I do want kids."

I smiled and ignored his comment. As soon as he was done he went for his reward. I gently

touched his cheek and he kissed me so softly, so carefully. It felt angel-like. He gently picked

me up and ran around with our laughter filling the room. That didn't last long for Will

collapsed on the floor with the pain hitting him as hard as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's POV

The doctor was in Will's room right now. How could we both be so careless and forget. It

was mostly my fault. I should've watched out for him. I should've stopped feeling like a

princess and remember that Will wasn't technically okay. The doctor didn't allow me in the

room so I prayed. Not to god, but to Finn Hudson. He was there for us the first time and now

he would be there again. Will would be okay and he able to dance. Every night he'll be

serenading me with new dances that he taught our precious glee club. He'll bring Blaine

Tina, and Ryder over to teach them how to twerk. It will be like it was in the start. We will

go back to the beginning.

Will's POV

Up. Down. Up. Down.  
It was physical therapy all over again. The pain in my thighs was monstrous, but I had to

continue doing in order for me to dance. If I'm not a dance and singing mentor for them then

what am I? I need to lead them to a victory at nationals. I can't let them give up. They're my

kids and I will go through all the pain to make sure they're happy. Suddenly the doctor

stopped moving my leg and took out his clipboard. May the force be with me. I anxiously

waited for a response, but the doctor just walked out. No "practice more of this or I'm sorry

you can't dance again." I just needed him to tell me something, but no. Jeez what

helpfulness. Then Emma came running in. I knew she secretly felt that this was her fault.

I made room so she can sit on my bed. Maybe all I need was to talk to her. She always

knows what to say.

"Emma-"

"Shhhhhh Will. We don't need to discuss the problems. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Before I could realize anything Emma and I were making out on the hospital bed. Her touch

was so gentle. I felt like I could do this all day, but unfortunately the doctor came back in.

"Will Schuester you can head back to work, but no physical activities for a month."

Nationals was 3 weeks away...


End file.
